Something called Love
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: There are many Dawn-Shippings out there. And this is a collection of small drabbles of different pairings with the blunette that I've written. I will try to do as many pairings that's possible. If you request a pairing - I will write it for you!
1. Ash

**Pearl of the tear**

N/A: One-sided Pearlshipping – Dawn/Ash

It wasn't equal. It just wasn't equal. She had to accept that.

It may seem like he felt the same. It wasn't only her. When he held her, touched her, embraced her with all that care – warmth, kindness – that was so typically him – she stringed along that it meant something else for him too. Hoped – wished, almost commanded it that he would look at her with other eyes. Eyes that burned with the same flame – that would always burn how much time spilled away from seconds to minutes.

But he never did.

Maybe he remained clueless. Maybe it was something else. But it was obvious – she couldn't ignore the sprout reaching for the sky anymore – that he didn't feel the same for her. Because he _must _have noticed that she liked him. She blushed when he said something for her – a flutter in her chest, growing more and more for each passing day – that was conceivable even for him. Even Brock seemed to have noticed. Always watched when he and she conversed with that kind of silence understanding that made her realize that he understood _everything_. Her feelings that were gonna miss the target. Always.

A small tear dropped down her eye, rolled down her cheek and reached for the ground. The pearl of the tear sparkled – then burst – disappeared.

So many events when she had clung to his arm, held his hand, smiled at him, it wasn't enough. He didn't understand.

And he never would.

* * *

N/A: A little project I started on for a couple of days ago, writing small shortstories about different Dawn-Pairings and I might as well upload these. If there is a Dawn-Pairing you would like to see, just send me a message or review and I will write about it! Be aware thought that all of these drabbles will be very short. And some will be sad - others will be happy. You have to wait and see. Damn, this "N/A" will soon be longer than the drabble!


	2. Paul

**Died**

N/A: Ikarishipping – Dawn/Paul

It sprouted. Grew.

And died.

It never worked. She couldn't accept the side that was him. Couldn't accept all that he had done. To her. To her friends. To his Pokémon. Her feelings toke over the ship when she wanted to break through his shell – he had memories, a past, a life that she couldn't accept. No matter what reasons he had been born with it was too hard. She didn't trust him. Didn't trust that he one day wouldn't fall back at the old behavior and press mud in her face like he did with everyone else that got too close. And she didn't trust him. In that aspect they were equal.

In an aspect that destroyed everything.

He didn't want her to touch him, comfort him – all the things that she was certain that he needed. Was afraid of her warmth, her love, her passion that swam through her veins – didn't want to recognize something as simple and direct as _love_. He felt something for her. Maybe it was love. But it was that prohibited, unfeasible love that drove straight for the cliff – eating them up from inside and increased the distance – minute by minute – between them. Tore apart – stone by stone. And neither of them could to anything to stop it.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

And always the silent "no", dry, emotionless – she only heard the pain when it left his mouth and reached her ears. He was right. She didn't do anything. It started before her action, of the genesis of their (unconscionable) love – when the sprout was seeded and gained alimentation from their grief and sorrow – when their relationship was born and gone.

"This isn't going to work."

And the "no" again, quieter – she noticed that he didn't want to hurt her. She knew he cared. He had a heart. But it wasn't beating for her. Not in the right way.

The _goodbye _wasn't necessary. It was over. Both knew it. They probably knew if from the start. When the sprout was born, when it grew.

When it _died_.

She cried, cried and _cried_, but nothing would bring him back.

It was over.

* * *

N/A: I kind of like this pairing! But I don't know why, but it feels like a relationship between those two is all but easy. It only might be me though.

And I promise that the next pairing will be more positive! Thank you for reading this! :)


	3. Kenny

**Dresses **

**N/A: **Penguinshipping – Dawn/Kenny

As you probably already know I like dresses.

I like all kind of dresses – short ones, long ones, colorful ones, black ones, ones with wide hem, ones with thin hem, it just doesn't matter. They expose my feminine side in a way I can't resist – I fell pretty in them. Everyone (at least girls) look good in them. It's hard to say why, it's hard to say how, they just do.

And my love to these simple outfits is definitely one of the main sources to one of my biggest interests besides Contests. You know what it is? No? Come on; don't make me disappointed.

Shopping.

I love shopping, I love clothes in general because there is so much you can do to expose the side that really is you. You don't just wear the outfit and that's that – it shows a side of you that you want to enhance – or maybe decrease if that's the way you're going. You see, it's way more complicated than most people out there states it to be.

But I (I like to state) understand it. And Kenny doesn't.

He groans when I sing in the clothing-booth, frowns when I ask him how the dress is looking on me, mutters when I practically drags him into another dress establishment, looks like he rather wants to spend some times with some angered Sharpedos than with me. He gives me a look, those big, rolling eyes is telling me everything when I walk out the booth with a black, slim dress that my mum surely would ban from my wardrobe. I smile happily when I stand in front of him. "What do you think?"

He tilts his head. "Well, to be honest I rather see that dress in a trash-bag than on you."

I look at the mirror – and he's right I can admit. That's the problem when it comes to shopping with guys. They always say what they think. It's good in some ways and bad in others. "You're so kind, Kenny", I mutter, glaring at him.

"Always, DeeDee."

"Don't call me that."

He pushes me gently into the clothing booth. "Hurry up and try out the last one so we can start focusing on the next Contest", he says, before hanging over the cover in front of my face.

I sign. Right. The next one. I look at the white dress that hangs in front of me - with no sleeves and a rather deep neckline. It's simple and very beautiful – but I'm not sure if I can wear it. _Well_, I think, smiling a little. _Better find out. _I put on the dress, the white hem slams on my legs – it's a dress of a princess (which I know I'm not). I zip up in the back, throwing my blue hair over my shoulders. Walk out without even throwing a glance at the mirror that usually isn't with me anyway.

And I can see that he reacts. In that cute, boyish, adorable way that is so simple, yet so true.

"Well, do you find me attractive now?" I ask teasingly, wobbling my hips.

"No!" he exclaims when the blush is spreading out over his cheeks, more and more with every second that passes.

He says "no", but he means "yes" I can tell. His abnegation tells me that.

And I smile.

* * *

N/A: Penguinshipping is hard for me to write about. I don't know Kenny very well so I'm sorry for any OoC-ness. Not my best work (it's suckish) but the situation rather suits them I believe. I got the idea from one of the episodes in the anime, maybe you'll be able to tell which one. Thank you for reading this! :)


	4. Lucas

**Soft**

N/A: Fortuneshipping – Dawn/Lucas

"Her fur is just so soft", she murmured while she let her thin, delicate hand touch the Chimchar's fur, her fingers moved up and down and she felt the heat flow through the fingertip, up towards her arm. It was in moment like this when time stopped, indicator grew old and stopped moving and she could only be here and now. The delighting sound from the Pokémon when she rubbed her back, the flames grew timed to Dawn's movement – it made everything vanish into thin air.

"I know", the boy on her right side said – a clear answer, not foggy in the explanations that wasn't necessary. His eyes followed her hand, slowly, he always seemed so calm. She must admit that he looked different without the red cap – more mature, more like the person that she didn't know.

"Your Chimchar is a wonderful Pokémon", she said, moving her hand up to the neck, drawing circles. Chimchar closed her eyes, only waiting for the increase of the enjoyment. She looked up and met Lucas' eyes – both smiling – they shared this moment together. "It's so cute."

"Just like you."

Simple as that. No hiding, no diminution. She then knew that it was true.

"Oh", she said. He often praised her but not like this. Not in moment like this and definitely not in this way. She looked up and so did he. She saw it in his eyes. He never lied - at least not to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

That smile. She couldn't resist that smile. Couldn't then and couldn't now. Probably never.

And despite the intrusive aspect in what he did /and continued to do/ it was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

N/A: Gah! Pointless! But many of my drabbles are. I had this idea when I tried to sleep for a couple of days ago and thought "hey, this seems kind of Dawn/Lucas!" but I don't know, it sounded cuter in my head than on the paper. I hate when that happens but it sure does. Too often. Hope you like


	5. Riley

**The same**

**N/A: **Ironwillshipping – Dawn/Riley

She thought that age did matter. That it was a fact she couldn't ignore. And it was fine – acceptation only was about embedment in your own self-confidence – because she could wait. She had patience – watching the raindrops angled down the windowpane, one after one – to when the time was right. For both of them.

It was extraordinary from the start – from when her eyes meet his and she believed that he wasn't unaffected as well. First – as always – she thought she slowly fell on the ground – for him – because he was older. Not much, but older. One glance and one smile – it was enough. It couldn't be normal. She was too young to handle this. Too young not to be totally ripped apart of the steam that had started forming in her chest and only grew. But she wasn't sad. She understood that she was wrong. No tears were spilled that day when he took her hands in his with the word that had two aspects. _Goodbye_. It could be a goodbye but it could also be a start. Start of something bigger. And she believed it to be the second alternative. It was too big to die. And her childish behavior and young age couldn't be an obstacle for the wings to fly. But she had to hesitate. She saw in his eyes that they couldn't do this now. No matter how many times she hugged him, shouted his name, clung to his arm in that dreadful cave filled with Steelix and Gravelers – she understood that she couldn't force him. And in his gentle smile, his fingers filled with care (and something else) when he touched her cheek – he left a promise.

That he would wait for her. Despite how much time that had to be thrown in the well. He would be there.

"Come back. Don't hesitate. It's only the age-difference that is the trap today."

She nodded, smiling widely as she hugged him one last time before setting off to Snowpoint City. Felt his warm arms that curled around her waist. She rested her cheek in his chest, felt the jagged material of his coat, cold but yet so warm. When the clock in the kitchen hit twelve he let go of her, hand by hand. She smiled and left.

And even now – four years later – it still felt the same when she knocked on the door to his house. It still felt the same when he opened the door and looked at her, noticed her evolution – or how much that remained the same. The silence pause that came afterwards wasn't distracting or uncanny – it was pleasant, appealing, maybe even wanted. It still felt the same when he angled a smile in his gorgeous – (when she looked closely he didn't seem real) – face. The warmth reached her and she blinked. Yes, the same.

She thought that age did matter. But she knew now that it didn't. Not always.

* * *

N/A: I like this shipping as well! Man, I like many shippings. But I loved the moment in the game when he tagged along on Iron Island - in the end I didn't want him to leave. Riley is way too awesome for me to portray him but I hope you like this anyway! (I know my drabbles are very happy right now - but hey; I listen to my inspiration, nothing I can do.)


	6. Barry

**Zapping**

**N/A: **Twinleafshipping – Dawn/Barry (The meeting after a year of Pokémon Training)

The sofa sank as she threw herself over the fluffy pillows and extended her whole body (in teenage-manners) over the area, gripped the remote from the table and zapped from channel to channel – without result, finding something to lay her eyes on. She wasn't particularly addicted to television – she found it rather dull and futile, at least when it came to increasing relationships. Why not play a game instead? You were there in another way – you had a chance to influence the process. With television – movies in general – you just sat there. Movies were fantastic and brilliant in their own ways but it didn't suit her. But now. She had to rely on the supply of television-channels because she didn't know what else to do with him. It was stupid, tremendous in an uncanny, twisting way that made her head going in circles. Her _best friend _– Barry (with the stupid hairstyle and the disability to stagnate) – sat beside her, with the blond hair hanging in front of his golden eyes. It wasn't any problem before. But one year – it was weird how time just seemed to fly away like that – had passed and she wasn't sure how much he had changed. Probably not much. But that conclusion didn't help her. She still was nervous and couldn't come up with _anything _for them to do. It was easy before but everything seemed to change like that. Like the wind's direction.

He curled up his legs against his chin and rolled his eyes sarcastically when he glanced at her choice. Top Model.

"Change the channel", he snapped, short in tone with meaning clear, throwing a glare at her direction.

"Nope. This is important."

"Change the channel or I'll fine you–"

"That doesn't work, Barry."

She stuck out her tongue and laid her arm on the supporter. He frowned and winkled his feet. "Top Model is important for whom? I know you're into your own appearance for a reason which I don't understand but if you want to look like those models, you're still wet behind your ears."

She ignored his comment and tried to focus on the screen. Thought that the white dress that one of the girls wore was gorgeous. But she wasn't allowed to admire it for long before he grabbed the remote from her hand before she didn't even have the chance to react. He grinned widely with his teeth and held the remote in the air so she couldn't reach it. The zapping went onwards and he stopped at one action movie with only one visible purpose – bombing everything.

"Give me the remote", she snorted – and believed that the roles were now changed. But it was now a game – and she knew how to play games.

Maybe more than him. At least now when she understood that he hadn't changed. Not much.

"Nope, _this _is important!" he swung the remote in front of her eyes in an attempt to annoy her. A wide smile appeared on his face.

He had such sweet smile – it illuminated even the thickest darkness.

"Give me the remote or you're really gonna regret it."

"You? Don't make me laugh."

She jumped over him and her weight – not so much but hey – made him drop the remote on the floor – the batteries jumped out like they didn't want to be a part of this anymore – and clung to the pillows for dear life. She was now over him, could feel her nose against his. Slowly dragged her foot along his leg. The blood ran up towards his face, his cheeks rosier than a strawberry. Felt his breathing – staccato – didn't want to be here. His golden eyes were so open. Like portals to the world she urged to see. Someday.

"Uh…"

She smiled and jumped back in place. "You have beautiful eyes, Barry."

"Dawn…" His cheeks burning with the flame he wanted to stomp down with his shoes.

"I told you that you were gonna regret it", she laughed, looking at the television again.

"But..." He seemed to have problem keeping his voice straight. "What if I don't regret it?"

And this time, it was she who blushed.

* * *

N/A: I. Love. Barry. Maybe not when I'm trying to portray him but ah well. And I find Barry's hairstyle cute, not stupid by the way :3 This is one of my favorite shippings! Thank you for reading!


	7. Saturn

**Excitement**

**N/A: **Pandorashipping – Dawn/Saturn

First, she thought it was the excitement. That it grew, creating knots in this ball of twine that represented her life when she comprehended that it was impossible. It sounded logical. He was on the dark side – stood for something that she knew was wrong from the start – and would probably forever see her as the little child with the pink boots. She _fought _against him, he was her enemy and so was she to him and their will would never match. Falling for an enemy – that wasn't so unusual as it should be. He and she were standing on different side of the battlefield and maybe it was why – the blue dahlia of the seed to _ever _grow – that she was attracted by him. And when it was all over, when Team Galactic was history and a new pace was taking form, so would her admiration for the man that she _should _hate vanish into thin air.

But it didn't.

It only grew. And it seemed equal. He couldn't take his eyes of her either. It didn't seem so. And even now – when she had stopped the world to be utterly powdered by Cyrus' power-hungry madness – it was still there. Touched her like a feather. She didn't want it to end. Wanted it to continue. Continue to grow.

But it didn't.

He didn't permit it.

Maybe it wasn't so strange. He was broken. Cyrus had betrayed him. Had left him in the confusion. He loved that man – even though it was impossible for her to understand why. And now he was left alone. Alone to struggle with the demons that circled around his head. And even though it hurt – felt like a thousands of needles popping in and out her skin – a knife stuck between her rips – she understood. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't he that created the wave. He never wanted this.

But she knew now that it wasn't the excitement. It was him. It was never the excitement. It was only him.

He moved on. Tried to forget. And she probably reminded him of everything that the past stood for.

And it wasn't the lack of excitement that made it run out in the sand.

_"Why doesn't it work, Saturn? I want it to work."_

_"You understand why, Dawn. You're wonderful and I... But-"_

He tripped on the words but she understood. Understood that this was the last time she would ever see him.

And her heart broke.

* * *

N/A: Aw, man, I suck at endings. How do you make a good ending?

Anyway, for this pairing - I've actually written a bunch of drabbles about these two. I don't know why. But hey, it's fun to experiment with pairings! Even though I'm more for Mars/Saturn. Thanks for reading this! :)


	8. Roark

**Fossils**

**N/A**: SmexyGlassesShipping – Dawn/Roark

He had a passion. She saw it from the start – when he was sitting on his knees in the mines, pants dirty and sweat rolling down his forehead, searching for the artifact that was his motivation to move forward even when a thousands – (probably more) – of challengers wanted to put an end of the flame. And that was the reason – that grew for every day that passed – why she still respected him even if he remained as the first Gym Leader and she rose to a Champion. It seemed so small. They burned with the same drug boiling beneath their skin – for different things but that didn't matter. It impressed her – raised him, placed him in the frame of people that knew how to treat life. You had to do things that you loved. And there was no stop. You could only reach farer on the road. As did she. As did he.

She stopped at the mine in Oreburgh City – the same biliously feeling from the entrance came to her and she pressed her pink boots on the rocky underground and walked forward. The gentle wind – (coming from the northeast parts of Snowpoint) – ran through her blue hair, falling in deep cascades on her back. But she didn't get far before she noticed the familiar humming from the red-haired that had inspired her so much – from the beginning, to where she was now. The sun reflected on his glasses. His boots stopped when he noticed her and his mouth formed a smile – warm, gently, they weren't just familiarized anymore.

"Hi, Dawn! What's up?"

She frowned and moved her shoulders. "Not much." He laughed, the sound purred in her ears. "And you? Did you find a fossil today?"

Fossils. That was his destiny. That was the thing he burned for – the flame reached higher, enlightened everything in its path.

He shook his head, the red strands of hairs moved with the gesture. "No. But I found one yesterday. It's really interesting but I can't seem to get more out of it now. You want to see it? Follow me home and I will serve you a cup of tea."

She smiled back and started to follow him. "I'd love to!"

* * *

N/A: Seriously, what a shipping-name! And I find this pairing rather strange as well, I've not seen much of it on this site, but it was rather fun to write and I hope you like it anyway! :)


	9. Volkner

**Rain**

**N/A: **Beaconshipping – Dawn/Volkner

Rain.

The ground was turbid beneath her, the wet sand created circular splashes on her short, pink skirt, her bare legs were cold as ice. Her blood had problems circulating in her little body, the blue hair hung over her shoulders – weighted by the force of the nature no one could avoid – her teeth chattered. But she didn't care. She wasn't sad. This was just something she had to do.

Escape.

Life was hard that way – that you got too big portions of everything when you weren't ready – and sometimes you had to close everything and only focus on yourself. Who you were, what you did, what you planned to do. And the rain suited her emotions, she liked when she could hear raindrops dram on the housetops – a comforting sound, reminded you that some things didn't change despite what happened. It fell on her face, crawled down her spin and then ended in the sand. She heard the waves that flew over her feet, winkled her toes. Looked out. Looked at nothing. Tried to understand that she now was ready to face the Elite Four. It seemed unreal, edged to the impossible. She swallowed and looked at the Beacon Badge she had in her hand, felt the cold metal against her frozen fingers.

Rain. Escape. You needed both.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice came from behind, she noticed feet that was pointing in her direction. She turned her head and met two blue eyes that looked like they could see through her. To her dismay she blushed – he was handsome, everybody said the same thing – felt really ridiculous that she sat here in the rain like a stupid, crying child.

"Enjoying the waves", she said.

He shook his head under the umbrella, blonde bangs danced when he walked closer. "You have strange timing, Dawn. Come now. You're gonna catch a cold." His voice was calm, smooth like honey – all that she knew was too good for her. But she nodded – could you say "no" to this guy? – and walked beside him, but was accurate with keeping the distance. Looked down at the ground, stared at her pink boots that looked so childish compared to his sneakers.

"You're getting wet in the rain you know", he stated, then he did something that didn't even appear in her dreams. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, under the umbrella. It was warm. Like her cheeks.

Then they walked to the Pokémon Center – a moment written in the stars.

Yes, she loved rain.

* * *

N/A: Rain. I love rain! :D That's all I gonna say today! And thanks! For reading this! It means so much for me!


	10. Brock

**Flirting**

**N/A: **Lightrockshipping – Dawn/Brock

First, his flirting surprised her because it seemed too much, too spontaneous – too desperate for a calm, mature guy like him.

Second, his flirting annoyed her not only because it was embarrassing but also because it seemed like he wanted _anyone_, who didn't matter, he only wanted love, and she just couldn't understand that, it wasn't logical, not for her. Wasn't love about equal feelings, that they wanted each other, that the bond grew and that they were not only lovers, it wasn't only for the kisses, embraces, the romantic parts of a relationship but you needed the trust, you must _talk _with your special one, about your problems, about your discoveries, happening and not happening. And how could you do that with someone that you didn't know, that the only thing you knew was the appearance?

Third, his flirting saddened her because she never received any looks, compliment, even though she _travelled _with him, he had seen her in creative dresses that even made Kenny blush, she had long, shining hair, big eyes, was there something wrong with her appearance? Was it her age? Sure, she was young but not that young, she hung on the edges of both childhood and adulthood, but she would soon be fifteen; was that the same as being a child? Maybe he wasn't interested, but why? He liked _every _girl he saw, why was she any different? She didn't understand. She blinked away the tears that foamed in her eyes, it looked like this, she had to accept the truth, but it was hard when you had feelings for someone that you saw every day, that _cared _for you but still didn't find her attractive, she just didn't understand, couldn't sort it out. Was consumed by her own emotions.

In that aspect she behaved like she was teen.

She looked into the mirror and combed through her blue hair. It fell like a current down her spine, covered her bare skin there, a design in her new dress, pink material, slim waist, she looked good in it, it was more mature than her other dresses, even Ash looked at her a bit longer than he usually did, but when she tried to analyze the result, she douted. Did she look good or was it only another of her imaginations that flew towards her, made her head flout in the clouds? She signed, there was no point in remaining in that guess, she had a Contest to take care of – she grabbed Piplup's Pokéball and walked out of the room –

– And bumped right into Brock.

She looked at him and he looked back, at least she thought he did even though it was hard to read his eyes. She blushed and looked at the floor. Why must she feel like this? It wasn't good for anyone. She believed in the fairytale, even though there was no chance for it to soar in the sky.

At least she thought it was impossible.

Then he smiled and said something that made her so happy, delighted, anything, that all the nervousness vanished in front of her eyes. "You look awesome in that dress. There are no words that can explain how stunning you are. Good luck on your Contest!"

Then he left and she stood there. But it was different. Maybe it wasn't a confesion, not even close to that, but it was something. And that was all that she needed for now.

* * *

N/A: Oh, yeah, sorry for the break but school has started and my inspiration seemed gone but now it's back... kinda. Anyway, this is my Brock/Dawn, not very good in my opinion but I hope you like it anyway :D Thank you guys that're reading this!


	11. Gary Part 1

**Too handsome**

**N/A: **Cavaliershipping – Dawn/Gary

She sees the sun rising up, up from the horizon, like always, because this is something that will remain no matter what the world has in store for her. Before, it seemed like a safety, a pledge, that there was always something that she would recognize when life took a sharp turn, to the right, to the left, no matter what direction. But that was before. She never knew that some episodes are different, that you can't erase the memory (the emotions) from your head. It's there. It will always be there.

Dawn walks on the road ahead with her Piplup in toe, walking determinately in front of her. Feels the wind hit her back, her hair is a mess, but that doesn't matter, just doesn't matter because no one sees her. She is careful and precisely with her appearance but that's when people can see her, judge her, not in situations like this.

Well, not in the situation that was _before _she hears the sound of a car behind her. She turns her visage backwards, cars aren't a common sight around these parts when Trainers walk, walk and _walk_ to become familiar with their own endurance. And to enhance her confusion the car stops at her left side. She looks, dumfounded, who can this be? But when the driver winds down the car's window, she remembers, oh she sure does and she blush, because he just has that effect on her, acting so cool and mature if you compare him to his rival Ash.

"Oh", she murmurs, letting her arms hang. Her bag falls to the ground. "Gary?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he says, smiling that handsome, crooked smile that's so typically him.

She shakes her head, a dumb answer because it doesn't say anything. As always when she is in his present. The words just don't come out, they get stuck in her throat and wander to her mind where she realize how extremely stupid (and sad) this is because it's obvious that she likes him. That she _wants _to talk to him. But she can't. And isn't irony talking when her usually big mouth shrinking down to nothing just when she meets those chocolate eyes of his? Yes. Completely. And she hates it.

He looks at her, tilting his head to the right. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes", she manages to say after a moment that felt like an eternity – seconds growing to minutes, as always when she feels like she could sink under the ground and stay there – embarrassment comes and goes but you never want it to stay, not at the moment. "You have a car?" she asks, just to bring life to the conversation that probably will sink and die, molder in front of her eyes.

"Obviously yes", he answers while patting the black metal. It's a fairly impressive car, expensive, with sparkling varnish and truck-like tires. It fits him. "It feels great. I'm free. Free to go where I want."

"Or just too lazy to walk", she jokes, cracking a small smile. She has no idea where that came from.

He laughs. She loves his laughs; it makes the soda inside her body foam over the bottle-neck. "That's the Dawn I know!" he exclaims, then looking her straight in the eyes. "Listen. Where is Ash? Have you ditched him?"

"Not really. But I want to do my own journey. He will probably soon leave Sinnoh anyway."

He blinks. "Not surprising. But that doesn't matter because you are the person I want to talk with right now." His words reach her ears and she can't help but to blush when she analyzes the possible meaning of them and it just is too bad that her fringe is too short to cover her reddish cheeks. "Why don't you jump in my car and I take you to a café. You have to tell me what you've been up to."

She picks up her bag from the ground just to engage them. Does she want to go to a café with him? Oh, boy, everybody could sort the answer out of that one.

"Yes. _Yes!"_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Ah, Cavaliershipping. Kinda interesting. And by the way, this is part 1 of the Dawn/Gary one. Mean? Yes, but I promise that the next part will be up tomorrow! I must talk with my inspiration about how to end this one. Thanks! :D


	12. Gary Part 2

Dawn/Gary Part II

When she sits there, consumed by the leather seat-scent, she doesn't really know what to think, what to feel. What could she do? Not that she wants to misread, or misapply the situation, no, in fact this is something that's too far to be believable, a change compared to her normal training season with her Pokémon, and she never thought that she was gonna have the chance to see him, actually _see _him, talk to him, hear his jokes again (sarcastic statements that unintentionally makes her grin, because he's just awesome that way, because he has the ability to wrap _any _girl around his finger, just because he _can_.) But now he does it with _her_. She blushes at the thought, looks out from the window as they pass through high treetops and pens with a bunch of Ponytas, just to hide her flutter, because she _can_.

Because she isn't sure how long she will be able to retain her sanity in his present. He just has that affect, you melt to a puddle and flow away (and there is nothing you can do about it.)

She never actually _talked _to him when she travelled with Ash and Brock. Not in a way that counts. Because she was just too embarrassed, she felt like the girl and he was the prince but not _her _prince, he was so skilled, everything, from running a hand through his brown hair, to grab one of his Pokéballs, everything seemed so perfect, professional, just so _him_. And he was _Ash's _friend, only interested in him. Not her – she thought. She tried to act funny, tried to make him see her, but it just seemed so pointless – he glanced at her, shook her hand (God, what a warm handgrip he has, she remembers) but she was sure that as soon he left and faded away from her gaze, so would his picture (memory) of her.

But maybe it wasn't true. Maybe.

Because he's here. And he wants to see _her_. Doesn't it mean… oh, how her weak heart and blurry mind make up elaborated dreams (and fairytales), because he's stunning, drives a car, and wants to be with her. She smiles a goofy smile for herself as her mind jumps in the clouds.

"Is something funny?" he asks, sounding more curious than annoyed, raising his eye-brow.

"What? No." She doesn't believe it herself.

He drives and she sits (tries to keep her fantasies intact, tries to ignore his stunningly handsome profile when he looks on the road ahead, he's too beautiful, handsome (and popular) she tries to convince herself just to be safe, _play_ it safe, like a game where you could shut down the remote.

Too bad that isn't bounded to work (which she doesn't find _that _sad actually. Not at all.)

* * *

"Only between you and me, I love sweets", she says, giggling, a girly sound that just jumps out of her mouth as she puts a piece of the extremely fluffy strawberry cake ("Only for the cute girls", the confectioner said with a stupid grin, Gary just smiled) in her mouth, enjoying the sugar rush, and pleasure that there is something in life that assures her that "strawberry cakes" only stands for good memories, the taste, her birthdays (and maybe the fact that she's got a chance to eat it with him, she adds, because she can't deny it anymore.)

"Good to know", he grins and spins his spoon in the coffee. "You're not a girl if you refuse when a man offers you something."

She laughs at this. "Are you implying that I'm masculine?"

"I never said that. You should know your gender yourself." He smiles, he _teases _her, and somehow she doesn't seem to mind. "And there is pretty obvious that you like the cake, you're as cute as one."

She becomes extremely embarrassed at that comment. "Come on. Don't exaggerate."

"I don't."

A blank statement. His eyes that slowly tries to reach hers. A denial isn't necessary, it's too late to escape the fact that she is doomed, she wants him, oh, she really wants him (much more than the strawberry cake.)

* * *

"Have you seen one of my Contests?" she asks curiously as she swings her legs under the table.

"I actually bothered to watch some of them on the television", he answers with a wide grin. "No, I shouldn't sound like that. I have to admit that you have some skills. First, Contests never seemed like something for me but now I know that they are as big as battles. You just have to see it."

"Yeah. I want you to see one of them live someday", she says, beaming, while she lifts the spoon (filled with cream) up to her mouth but her hands tremble so much that it feels off and lands on the plate again. "If… If you want to."

"Of course. You know I want to." He then looks at her again.

"I think I have cream on my nose", she remarks, tries to wipe it away with her hand but he stops her.

"It's the gentleman's job to do that, Dawn", he says, she doesn't know it he jokes or not but probably the first alternative, but when his warm, soft finger touch her nose and then grabs her hands, she almost flinch. Caring attempts, they're so warm, he looks at her and she looks back, the fluster is back (and never gone.) And then he smiles.

"I will see one of your Contests", he whispers while entwining his fingers with hers. "I promise."

And she hopes (knows) that it is true.

* * *

N/A: Oh. Yeah. I kept my promise! Yay! Well, I hope you like this one, it's very fluffy but fluff is good right? :3 I was actually planing another ending at first but nah, I will stick with this because it's much happier than my first ending. Thank you for reading this, guys! You're awesome, you know that?


	13. Drew

**Unusual meeting **

**N/A: **Belleshipping – Dawn/Drew (included Advanceshipping – Ash/May)

What was she doing here? She had no idea. It felt wrong, unusual, she felt alone even though there were tons of people smiling, talking, laughing, at this party arranged for all invited Trainers and Coordinators around the four regions (and she had no idea why she was one of them.) She felt ignored, like she was ten miles away, which wasn't an common feeling because she _was _popular when she traveled with Ash, Kenny liked her (at least his edgy blushing proved her that), Conway also seemed to have a thing for her, the list could go on forever and even if she appreciated it back then, she never knew that _she _was the one that would feel like a complete moron on a party.

No one seemed to want to talk to her. A while ago she bunched into Barry and tried to make the conversation swim like a Seel in the ocean, but he soon left her with a smile to talk (well, it was rather one-sided) with Paul. She signed, no one was really interested in her, were they? and occupied one seat at the bar, restlessly spinning the straw around in her Fanta while her mind still was busy figuring out what was wrong with her that sat in the bar all alone instead of being her usual, vivid self.

She looked at the dance floor, that was filled with trainers she complexionally recognized. There wasn't much skill in their steps, she saw; it was more like wobbling around and a stamp-on-the-feet competition. She inhaled and exhaled again, she unbelievable felt like crying and wondered when she could go home without being marked as 'rude'.

Feeling alone when you weren't alone was a feeling that she never wanted to have again.

Suddenly, she saw Ash and May swung around the dance-floor with big smiles on their respective face (May's rosy cheeks assured Dawn what this was all about.) Ash dipped her on the floor and she exclaimed, happily. Then Dawn could only watch the upcoming, when they hugged each other and walked hand in hand out to get some fresh air.

She understood nothing. Ash and May? Almost spilled out her drink in her lap. It wasn't that that she was jealous, it was just so surprising (how was she suppose to see that coming?) and she felt even more left out, alone, did anybody recognize her here or was she just as transparent as she felt?

Maybe not.

"What a cute couple", she heard someone mutter and threw a glance in the direction she heard the words. And when she saw who, she almost gaped. Arceus, he _was _attractive. His hair was green, an unusual hair color, but it seemed to fit him, with apple-green eyes and a handsome smug. Looked like popular 'fangirl' material. She wondered what he was doing here, talking to a complete idiot like her instead of being up there, breaking the heart of the stupid, naïve girls that only wanted attention.

She spun around the straw even faster and bit her lip. "Yeah", she said awkwardly, blinking. "They look good together."

He flicked with his hair. Probably a habit, due to the fact that he looked so good while doing that. "Yes. Especially May. She's a good Coordinator. You should have seen her when she started her career though. It was hilarous."

She gave him a look but he was busy ordering a Coca-Cola to notice that. Wasn't that remark a little bit rude? Or did he always talk like that?

"But she's great now!" she said, maybe a little too high because he gave her a strange look. "Ash and May are wonderful friends. It just…"

He smiled, then took a sip from the soda. "Say it. You feel alone."

"No." Then she understood that it was futile denying the obvious. Signed and actually _looked_, almost drown in his portals called 'eyes.' "Okay, fine, I feel alone. And I'm not used to that."

"I feel alone too." What, did he mention that the popular Drew Hayden felt alone on a party? Maybe she was too plain when she tried to analyze people around her to understand that you couldn't judge people only on appearance. "But not with you around. You seem like a good conversation partner and you like Contests so it's good for me."

She blushed a little, not that he gave her a compliment or anything, but that he wanted to sit with her. "Do you really know me?"

"Of course. You're Dawn. You participated in the Wallace Cup. How could I not know you?"

She smiled awry. "Dunno. I leave that question for you."

He laughed and moved his seat closer to her and studied her closely. She blushed even more, and flicked nervously with her hair (it seemed much more natural when he did it.) "Really? That's interesting. But I have a question for you."

"Go on." She wasn't sure if it was safe to say 'yes' to that one.

"Do you dance?"

"No."

"Well, now you do. Come on. Let's evacuate the dance-floor, Dawn." He then took her hands in his and led her out to the crowded floor where the music ruled over everything else.

And she didn't feel so alone anymore. Not with him.

* * *

**N/A**: Stupid school. Why must homework exist? Ah, I guess it's good learning things but they prevent me from updating on this. But well, here it is. Belleshipping. I don't really know what to say, but it was rather hard to write this because I'm so used of writing Contest but it was good experience. Thank you for reading this! Man, that genius that invited Pokémon. Sorry, just rambling. Ignore me.


	14. Silver

**The fatal date**

**N/A: **Distantshipping – Dawn/Silver

"No."

"Come on, Silver, this will be fun. And you don't know her, how could you expect that it will be awful?"

"Lyra. It's obvious. I don't want to."

"You _have _to. It's a deal. You promised!"

"I don't remember that."

"You don't _want _to remember that. Stop being a bastard and just accept it."

"…Fine. I'll do it." _But I will never appreciate it._

"I knew it! This will be hila… eh, I mean fantastic! By the way, your date's name is Dawn and…"

* * *

Honestly, what did Lyra want this to lead? A 'date' with a complete stranger couldn't end in another way than a flat fall. At least when it came to someone like him. He wasn't social, the only one he had some regular contact with was this Lyra and he still didn't know if it was willingly or not. How could she expect that a meeting with 'Dawn' would be any different? It wouldn't. He signed deeply at the fading image of his 'friend' when she left down the hill and wondered why she did even bother to disturb him so. There must be a reason. But alright, how could he know? He only had to swallow his scornful comments and survive until the victim gained wisdom and left. How hard could it be?

Very hard, he understood when he sat in the restaurant with the girl Dawn in front of him. He put his fork in the spaghetti, wired it around and ate, trying to put all his attention to the dinner so that he couldn't converse. At first, his arrogant (according to Lyra) attitude seemed to prevent her from being the original gleeful girl that Lyra had described but when the indicator on his wristwatch moved forward, the silence mask fell off and she started babbling, oh, what she babbled and he just stared when she told him about her journey in Sinnoh (he'd never heard of the region), what she liked, what she disliked and it felt impossible to stuck in a sentence of his own in her detailed speech where he was the only audience. That was a difference comparing with Lyra, who always seemed to try involving him (to no avail) in the conversation. He found that interesting.

"Well, when I got the third Badge I started to realize that this was my life. I _knew _that I've gone better and that was the only verification I wanted."

Obviously, he was supposed to react on this, but he didn't. Instead, he focused on the soda. It was very good. Very sweet taste. He then looked at her again. She looked back, with a confusion look in those blue eyes. Although, he didn't like it, he had to admit that she had beautiful eyes.

"Do you never talk?" she asked and tilted her head. Her blue ponytail fell over her right shoulders, curls over bare skin.

"I talk when I want to", he said with a rude tone but she didn't seem to be _that _affected.

"Tell me something about yourself. It feels rather pathetic that I don't know _anything _about my date."

He wrinkled his nose at the word 'date'. It was superfluous to call this _Date_. More like _Forced Pain. _

Or was it? He didn't know anymore, he established as he took another sip of the soda.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I say so."

He blinked at her. She had attitude. Good for her. "I'm a Trainer."

She rolled her eyes and flicked with her hair. Moved to the right and lay her right elbow on the table. "Kinda obvious. Tell me something more interesting."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why are you so incredible annoying?"

"Because I know that you like it."

Like it? He? Come on, you have to do better than that, Dawn.

But he had to admit that there was something with this chick. Sure, she _was _annoying but not in the same league as Lyra. She had an ironically tone in her voice that he liked, you could joke with this girl, smash rude comments like a tennis-match back and forth. It sounded very good in his head. He didn't want to ditch her. Yet.

"I want to become Champion", he said, still sounding like this was as boring as a political meeting.

She looked at him with a newfound interest. She even put down her spoon in her soup. "Cool. It was my dream too, and I got there. What about you? Why aren't you Champion yet?"

"Because a certain friend of mine stands in my way."

She grinned. "Lyra? Admit it, Silver, this date was her idea."

He snorted and leaned back at the chair. "And it took you _that _long figuring that out?"

"Not really. I saw it from the start. But I find you interesting, even if you're as talk-active and kind as a stone. If you want to see me again, you can call me on this number", she said in a low tone and scribble down some numbers on her napkin, along with the money for her dinner. She then smiled, it was a very cute smile, before she left the restaurant, leaving him there with only confusion to keep him company.

She was a mystery. She was annoying.

And yes, he _wanted _to see her again. He wrote down her number in his PokéGear, with a strange feeling in his chest.

Probably, he would not call but only the fact that he _wanted _to assured him that this was wrong. And stupid.

And absolutely addictive.

* * *

N/A: Bah! This is pointless! The idea sounded so much better in my head. But I'm kind of happy that I actually manage to finish this because I never really thought about this pairing until someone mentioned it. And yes, this is from Silver's view, it just seemed better that way, involving Lyra and such. Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate it (as always, you should be used to that sentence by now.)


	15. May

**Brown hair**

Sapphirepearlshipping – Dawn/May

Brown hair.

That's the only thing she sees.

She doesn't want to. No. But when she closes her eyes, slowly declines in the normality with routines and bedtimes, she sees it. The hair. The eyes. Those blue, blue eyes deeper than oceans, with gray grains swimming around the irises.

That's the only thing she sees.

She knows this is impossible. May doesn't like her. Not in that way.

She's a friend. Nothing more.

But no matter how many times Dawn tries to assure herself that this is the ending of the book, the 'only' ending, she finds herself thinking about May again, about what she wants it to be. But never will be. Never.

She's so beautiful. Tall and cute and curvy. And a great coordinator. She's everything Dawn wants to be. She's everything Dawn never will be.

She remembers the last week-end, when May came over and visited her home, Twinleaf Town. She looked around with dazzling eyes and listened with that genuinely intrestest Dawn loved to her childhood-stories that often withheld eating ice-cream with Kenny and Leona. May laughed when Dawn told her about one time when she and Leona pressed one icky ice-cream (strawberry, she assures) in Kenny's hair and the only way for him to get rid of it was to shave off his hair.

May's smile got bigger. And bigger. And Dawn smiled back. Since she was happy when May was happy.

It doesn't look like that now.

"This is a wonderful house", May remarked as she put her shoes under the jackets.

"Yes, but I'm almost never here."

"No wonder. A journey is a journey."

Dawn rolled with her eyes as she unlocked the door to her room, where dolls of her favorite pokémons laid like a sheet over the floor. May simply smirked at this.

"You're so careful when it comes to your own appearance…" she started and received an angry glare from Dawn.

"Yeah, yeah, you win. I give up."

"Oh", May smiled and sat down on the bed, the pallet sinking. "Let's start a new fight then! A pillowfight", she continued as she smashed the closest pillow in Dawn's face. She was so surprised by May's sudden spontaneity that she fell of the bed, smashing her head in the floor.

"No one said you were free to begin", she growled. May smiled (again) and helped her up. Her hand was warm and Dawn found herself gulping. May really was cute. Like a flower. No, prettier than a flower and she wondered if the impossible was going to happen in front of her eyes, turning this friendship into something more.

It already had.

She met the other girl's eyes, just for a second, found her chest shrinking but then chose to ignore it, grabbed another pillow and tried to shove down May this time from the bed. It seemed like a good plan but she hadn't analyzed every aspect from it (like May being too strong and it only resulted in Dawn falling over May and feeling even more stupid than before.) She was close. Lips separated. One of Dawn's blue strands of hair fell over May's face and she removed it as she smiled.

Smiled that smile wrapped in honey, warm, warm honey.

And then she said the sentence that destroyed everything.

"I forgot to tell you, Dawn, but I'm engaged with Drew", she told her and sounded happy, too happy. _Too _happy. She hated it.

She didn't cry that day. She doesn't know why, but maybe it's because she knew that May was never hers or that the shock eliminated her feelings and she was feeling as an empty shell.

But today she cries. Today she thinks. And it hurts, it hurts.

Since every time she shuts her eyes, lets her mind wander, she remember that brown hair. Those eyes.

That sentence.

That's the only thing she sees.

* * *

N/A: I'm not dead :D But I felt like I have been. Sorry guys. I didn't mean to let it take this long but my inspiration ran out and yes... But now I'm back and I'm trying to write as fast as possible. And sorry, this is rushed, very rushed. But I wanted to upload this today. Sorry! :(


	16. Darkrai

**Eclipse**

TotalEclipseshipping – Dawn/Darkrai/ slightly Pokémon/Human (not really a romantic story but ah well)

Nightmares.

When she was little – cuddling her stuffed doll closely to her chest when the darkness tried to cradle her to sleep – nightmares always seemed like something she must avoid. That they were bad for her, that they scared her, that they revealed the other side of life that her mother wanted to protect her from. The dark side. The side that made her cry, tears rolling down her face and the timorousness to shut her eyes again. Turning back and forth in the bed, feeling the cloth against her pajamas – it was like two kinds of worlds and she only wanted one of them.

Nightmares.

People in general feared them. It stood for pain, horror, everything that you wanted to hide from. She did too. And her fear, will of keeping them away, only made them more common. They attacked her when she lay unconscious, with her eyes shut, striking at her weak points, exposing parts in her life (memories) that she couldn't handle.

She grew older but this was the point that remained the same. She understood this when she started travelling with Ash.

Nightmares.

She woke up in the night, realizing that her dreams had taken commando when she lay and tried to regain her sleep, screaming when she tried to wave them away. When the nightmares was of the extraordinary, almost uncanny, kind, she cried. She couldn't keep them in track. Ash crawled inside her tent and asked _what's the matter, _worried, but she couldn't tell him. Was embarrassed that she was weak. That her dreams still scared her, despite how many years that passed.

Nightmares. Maybe there was a reason to it. Maybe.

She was afraid of the dark because it revealed her weakness. Because she didn't want to understand the truth. Maybe that was the problem. Nightmares wasn't something you appreciated but it could tell you something. Maybe that was the point. Maybe.

_Maybe_, she thought, the stars reflecting in her blue eyes. _Maybe you want to tell me something, Darkrai. Is that so?_

_You're afraid. I know you are. I know you shouldn't. Let your fear out and I promise that you will see the light. I don't want to hurt you. It was never my intention. _

_I know. _

And she did. She knew that Darkrai wasn't evil. Maybe she would learn that even nightmares had two sides. If you look closely. They were there.

"You don't seem to be bothered by those nightmares in the night anymore", Ash remarked one night, before he went to sleep.

She smiled heavenly, looking at the sky, extended over her head. "No. Thank you for your concern though."

"No problem."

She still had nightmares. It wasn't that easy. But she now knew that it was his creations. He had no bad intention. She believed him.

_Thank you, Darkrai. I'm not angry at you. You care, don't you? And I'm happy for that. Very happy. _

_I care. You know that. I will always watch over you, Dawn. _

He was with her when the nightmare tried to nestle through her skin.

And somehow it felt better than it sounded.

* * *

N/A: I like this, kinda :D It's nothing special but it got a nice feeling (I hope) and I might as well upload it for another chapter in this story (I don't want it do end, wah.) Thank you for reading! :)


	17. Zoey

**Somewhere**

Appealshipping - Dawn/Zoey

Somewhere lays happiness. Somewhere lays the place you search for, the place when you can only be without struggling with words, thoughts and other people's wrathful opinions. You don't have to do anything. Only be.

There.

It's easy to state that those places barely exist. Since the world is wrapped by the cloth where you see the others but not yourself. And there is nothing to do about it.

And she hates it.

She doesn't want to think, doesn't want to act, she does only want to look up at the dancing nimbuses and appreciate life for what it is. The simple measures of warm smiles and security.

The thing is though that she knows where this place is. The place when the anguish flies away and she's here without its cold fingers around her throat. It's a suspended place.

_She's there now. _

And she doesn't find this naturally. Before she did, but years tend to teach you from your mistakes If you analyze the content (she did.)

It's not naturally. It's wonderful, but it's not naturally.

"Zoey, life is a pain sometimes," she says as she's laying in Zoey's lap with arms around her waist and face in the thin fabric of her shirt. It's comforting. It's warm.

_It's the place. Where she doesn't need to be judged. Zoey doesn't do that. _

"It surely is", Zoey agrees while she's gently moving her fingers across Dawn's hair, pulling it around her ear. "But I thought you would understand that by now."

"Really?" she whispers and turns around, gazing straight into two red, red amber-eyes. "Why?"

Zoey smiles. "Because you don't spend all your time with me."

Dawn _is _surprised. Usually, Zoey isn't like this. But time moves and _changes_ and so do they.

Somewhere lays happiness. And she knows where.

It's here.

* * *

A/N: ehe, sometimes these drabbles are so pointless. I don't know how I'm going to get these fluffy AND not pointless. Ah well. Hope you like it a little :) And thank you for reading and reviews! I'm so glad to be told what you think about this! :D:D


	18. Cyrus

**This can't be right**

**N/A: **AkatsukiShipping – Dawn/Cyrus

"No!"

No, no, _no_. She wants the words to reach him, she wants to stop, it goes too fast, she isn't sure that this is right. No, it _can't _be right. It is just her imaginary mind that wanders, that in some stupid, naïve way believes that this can be right. But it has gone on for too long, she is stuck, he creates shrubbery that gets her stuck, she can't move, can't escape. He thinks that this is right. That he can create a relationship out of nothing. That she is right, that she can help him, that she is the guide to the world he hasn't seen.

But it can't be love. He doesn't love her. He loves his picture of her, the savior, the heroine, that she is strong, that she can reach as far as she wants.

He loves the chimera, the fantasy that he believes is real, the dream that he doesn't want to wake up from.

He hugs her closely, inhales her scent, his warmth feels like needles drilling into her skin. Feels tears that are rolling down her face. He's so alone. She has attracted the side (emotional side) – trapped the mouse in a trap, but she now understand that she can't be the one. She's too young, a child, he needs _someone_, not her love.

"Don't leave me", he whispers. "You can't leave me."

_No_.

_But I have to. _

_Because this is killing me_.

He looks her in the eyes, notices her tears, tries to wipe them away but they just keep coming. Doesn't ask what's wrong. He probably understands without meaningless questions, driving straight for the cliffs.

He needs someone, but that someone isn't her. She knows that now. She removed the mask, but she can't handle the person behind. Not that he's a bad person – but he isn't right for her.

She knows that.

"Please stop crying", he murmurs, almost pleading. He can't stand her tears because he knows what they stand for. She (to her dismay) that their roles are now reversed. He is the child, she is the adult. He wants to drag this out. And she's not sure that she wants to let him.

It only adds to the pain. But it is hard to see the end when you want the chapter to end forever.

"I need you", he says, with that lonely voice that makes her tears roll even more. Because she can't help him. "Do you understand that?"

No, no, _no. _"I do."

But that doesn't change anything, she realize when she leaves his embrace, one last glance (hidden behind her tears that makes her visage go blurry) and turns away. Love and addiction aren't the same.

And he will never understand that.

* * *

N/A: Yeah. I wrote one. I did.


	19. Mikee

**Snowflakes**

N/A: Mikee/Dawn

It's falling like powder. Circulating down the light-blue heaven. He isn't used to this. Usually, winter is just a passing season, soon there, soon forgotten but this time he doesn't mind as much since she's there. Actually _there_, walking beside him, with that gray hat topped with snow, a smile brighter than the sun above.

_He never thought a girl could affect him this much. _

He wonders what she's doing her in Oreburgh City all by herself, it's not the perfect place to enhance your contest-skills and she doesn't even seem eager to continue her career anymore. The sparkle in her blue, blue eyes are gone, or maybe not gone, but it's hard to see it through the sphere. Time has passed and he feels that he doesn't understand her anymore, if he ever had. She seems so open and talk-active but to tell you the truth, he doesn't even know ten percent of her. He thought he did, but no. Dawn is like a flower; pretty and colorful but still has the ability to hide in the deepest corner of the meadow. And she's fragile. He doesn't find her stupid and brainless and foolish. He finds her fragile. Because many of her decisions are born with her mother. She has problems knowing what _she _wants, what _she _can do. Maybe that's why she's so careless and maybe that's why he has to save her for time to time.

_And he doesn't mind_.

It feels better protecting someone else when he can't protect himself.

He looks up at the sky, as the snowflakes are dancing down, landing on his cheeks.

_This isn't easy. _

He never been good with words, simple because he doesn't think it's necessary to fill the silence which is genuine and perfect but now he knows he _should _say something; the girl he confessed to and finds perfect no matter what flaws she has, is here. He should. But it's hard. What can he say? What can he say to make the sheet fly away?

_He doesn't know_.

"You have become Champion in Johto, you say?" she then asks and tilts her head, her eyes still big and round despite the years that have passed. That hasn't changed. He's delighted that something is the same.

"Yes. But that's not important. What's important is how you're feeling right now. How are you? It has been so long."

She nods and puts her gloves in her jacket. A single flake lands on her nose. She laughs and wipes it away, now looking straight into his brown eyes. "I'm fine really. Lost my enthusiasm for Contest I guess so now I'm just walking around, training my Pokémon, I don't really know myself."

_She lies. She's good at that. _

And he's calmly waiting for the continuation that she can't keep inside her anymore. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She inhales and fumbles with the white scarf around her neck. He's surprised that she brings this up, she knows she doesn't have to. He can't force her. He's too weak for that. She means too much for that.

_He loves him. _

"Ash. I thought I loved him but-"

"You do love him."

She plucks back, knows that it's true. "But Mikee I-"

"No", he gently circles his hand around her wrist, refusing her to go away. "It's okay. I mean it. You don't have to talk about this."

As the flakes run down the sky, so are her tears, slowly transforming into ice. "But Ash doesn't love me. He loves Misty."

"...I'm sorry."

_He isn't the one that believes in luck. He just can't. _

"I don't know what to do", she murmurs, looking at her traditionally pink boots.

He tries to smile kindly and drags her towards the Pokémon Center. "Don't think so much. Let's go inside and fetch some hot chocolate, shall we?"

"Yes", she sobs and hugs him from behind.

_Maybe, just maybe the flower exists for anyone. _

_Even him_.

* * *

N/A: This is a OC-pairing if you didn't saw that earlier. Mikee is one of PerfectPhoenix's character and if you want to know more about him than my poorly written text tells you go there. But it was fun to try something new, even though it was very hard for me to write this. Good training I suppose. Thank you for reading and have a good evening! :D


	20. Brendan

**Edges of metal**

N/A: Dawn/Brendan

I'm here without you. That's how it started, that's how it ended. I'm here. Standing here. Looking at the sea, the crashing waves rolling over my feet, see, and understand that this is how it will be.

I'm here and I'm thinking of you. I remember when I left Sinnoh for Hoenn – I don't really know my reasons why I left and that doesn't even matter – and a couple of weeks later I spotted you. At first you were nothing special, you melted in the wall, painted in black and white, colors that are beautiful but don't represent anything. It doesn't make you remember. You leaned back at the wall, glazing, hands on your pokéball, thinking. About what? I didn't know. I don't know. Maybe that's the dilemma that destroyed everything. Because you can't swallow glass and believe that it will remain the same. I noticed you and you stayed (in my mind, in my heart.)

I'm here and I remember you. I remember your crimson eyes and ironic grins. Remember your comment – there were nothing genuine about your way to put letters together to words – there were raw, interesting, it enhanced me. I couldn't keep away. I wanted but couldn't.

"You look like one without any badges," he smirked and tilted his head. I frowned.

"I have three."

"Oh. Really? How did that miracle come to life?"

"I hate you."

"I don't."

_I don't_. It is ingrained in my mind, I can't shove it away, I don't want to.

I'm here and my head is spinning. Circulating. And I wonder what made the stone sunk. It was wonderful. It was perfect. You followed me on my journey and we never argued, we never betrayed, we were there for the other, supporting, raising, protecting. I fell for you and you for me. (At least that's what you said.) I forgot my early life and started a new one with you. And it worked. It worked.

(Until it died.)

I'm here and I'm never gonna see you again. I don't one when it ended but ended it did. Maybe you grew up. Maybe you understood that I wasn't right for you. Maybe you found another. Maybe you didn't found anyone at all. And it's okay. I have to accept it. Stand her and accept. Accept that I can no longer fly. My wings are chipped. You chipped them.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Dawn. I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"About what? I can change. You know that. I can change."

"It doesn't work, Dawn. Nothing works."

(According to him. Not according to me.)

I'm here without you. Looking at the sea, the crashing waves rolling over my feet (and sharp edges of metal resting in my stomach.) It didn't work. That's true. That's reality. It didn't work.

I'm here (without you.)

* * *

N/A: Sorry, this is rushed. But I really wanted to update this week. Sorry :( I hope you liked it anyway :) and if you guess which song I used for inspiration I write your request first :P Mihihi.


	21. Conway

**Not you**

N/A: Hearttagshipping – Dawn/Conway

She was lost. She was separated from Ash and Brock and now had to travel the thick, dense forest alone. How could this happen? How could she be so stupid? It was not that cliché as in the books, that she felt scared and wanted to run home to mum and cry but it was irritating and it messed with her schedule that she had to follow if she wanted to be ready for the next content. She signed and listened to the steps of her Piplup, noticing the sunrays slipping through the canopies. Mentally she tried to create a map of the area but she soon gave up and slipped down on the ground, face in her hands. This was so unnecessary. It was cold and she was hungry. And only Arceus knew when the other two would find her. Probably never. She would have to stay here forever.

Then she heard something that didn't improve her mood.

"I assume you're lost," a voice that she (all too well) recognized and she would have face-palmed if it would've have been for her extremely obsession of keeping her face clean and left without bruises. She frowned and received a wondering look from Piplup.

"You again?" she snarled when the green-haired man with glasses appeared, obviously insulted by her rude comment.

"That attitude doesn't suit a lady, you know?" he commented with his usually cocky attitude that only made her frustrated despite what he wanted with it. Why could he never leave her alone? What was wrong with him? What did he want?

_Do you really want to know that, Dawn?_

"Please, leave me alone," she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring (like that was going to work.)

"That doesn't work because I know that you want me to be here," he mocked her and corrected his glasses, the glasses reflecting the sunbeam as they seemed to do even when it was cloudy.

"Dream on." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him when she realized something. She stopped, turned, thought. "Wait a minute. How did you know I was here? Did you follow me?"

"Uh… no," he cackled but he said it with so much doubt that she would believe that when the sun fell down. "What do you think of me?"

"Not good things," she frowned, then relaxing. So what if he was a stalker, she had no right treating him like a bug under her pink boot. She flicked with the hem of her miniskirt, trying to come up with something to say. But then she realized that she had nothing to say to him. It was he who talked, she who commented. Always.

"Well," he said and put his hands in his pockets. "Why are you here, Dawn? Are you lost?"

"No."

He smirked. "You're as bad as lying as I am."

"Something we have in common," she mumbled and tried to sound bored. "Where are we?"

"In a forest."

"I know that, stupid. But where?"

He clipped with his eyes and he still grinned at her stupidity. "Well, according to the locations of the forest and where the sun is facing I would assume that we're near the middle of the forest and… are you even listening?"

"No," she grinned. "But as usual you seemed to have swallowed the guidebook. So, would you do me a favor and tell me how to get out? I need to find my friends."

"Nope."

Her eyes became round and confused. "_What?_"

"I'm not _telling _you how to get out. I'm _helping _you out. Come on now," he teased and walked to her and ignored the angry scowl she had in her face. He circled one arm around hers and to her dismay the blush crawled forward and made her look like a tomato with blue hair. In vain she tried to let go of his arm but he wouldn't let her. He dragged her away and she felt like she was a dog and he the handler.

"Did you know, Dawn, that your facial expressions tell more about what you think and want than words?" he teased and was well-aware that he painted her face with red that couldn't go away.

"Conway…"

He only smiled.

* * *

N/A: Hearttagshipping. I like it! Thank you for reading and I hope your 2011 will be the best ever! :D


	22. Red

**Famous**

Dawn/Red

A title. When I was smaller I thought it was the only thing that I wanted, the only thing that I needed. Everything else – school, family and friends – couldn't stop me for claiming that title, shove down Cynthia from the throne and tell everyone that I wasn't the frail girl with the pink boots that was afraid of the dark. I wanted to change. I wanted to change the world. It was the biggest. It was the hardest.

And I did it.

But you don't only get the title. If I've known that then maybe I wouldn't even be here. Or maybe I had. I don't even know anymore.

When you're champion you're famous. Cynthia could handle the pressure but I surely can't. The never-ending stalkers and reporters that hunt me down with microphones and questions about my private-life and the last time I went to the bathroom like the whole world is interested in where I am, what I'm doing and what I'm planning to cook for dinner. I don't understand it. Sometimes I want to be at home and watch at a DVD without the whole world knowing and commenting about what bad taste I have and why I'm not at a party drinking myself to oblivion. I don't want to be in the spotlight. I want… I want…

I don't even know what I want anymore.

But one day I learned that I'm not alone.

It was on a trip to Kanto – to socialize, to teach Kanto about Sinnoh's qualities, something – when I for the first time felt that some people aren't made of being in the spotlight. Some people want to be, to be normal, to hide, hide in the shadows. I am. And so was he.

I was in Viridian and oddly enough I was free from stalkers and fan-boys when I saw him for the first time.

Red. The boy with the red eyes and sad smile. Of course I've heard of him before – he's that famous, he's the one you will never forget – but seeing him here made me surprised, since even though we have the same title I still feel like a child compared to him. He was attacked my reporters who stuck their microphones under his chin and shot him with meaningless questions about everything and nothing at all that made him shudder and purge him mouth into a displeased grimace. His eyes were gazing at the clouds, at the place he wanted to be and I wanted to walk to him and tell him that he wasn't alone. I didn't. Why would I? I didn't even know him. But it felt like I had.

"Red, why do you train on Mt. Silver?"

"Red, is there something going on between you and the gym-leader of Viridan, Green?"

"Red-"

He licked his lips and moved backwards, looking like he wished to masquerade through the ground, to hide. I understood then why he was on Mt. Silver. Not only to train. But to hide.

Approximately ten seconds later he looked at me. He looked at me and I looked back. And his eyes told me everything. He had such open eyes, colored with the same color as blood. Fresh blood. It was an appealing eye-color. I merged my mouth to a smile. My soft smile I hoped told him that he was not alone. And somehow it worked. He smiled back. It was a pretty smile. Like such you can't forget. I smiled with my teeth before looking down at the ground, breaking the eye-contact.

We're different but we're still the same.

Despite our titles and ruined private-lives we still haven't forgot how to smile.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know what to think about this. But it's rushed and I think you can see that :/ Ah well, at least I rather like the idea for this one. Thank you for reading and if you find some mistakes or something you want to comment go ahead and tell me! :)


End file.
